


I will wait for you

by garbage_fire



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_fire/pseuds/garbage_fire
Summary: It’s the end of the line for the detective known as L. So far, it seems that Kira has won. So all L can do now is wait. Wait until Light Yagami finally joins him in the afterlife.Light Yagami’s death is less peaceful. He lost, he has nothing else, and he dies. But for some reason, he sees L’s face when it’s finally time for him to die.(this is a little out of character but i hope you enjoy it anyways :)
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	I will wait for you

L took his last breath looking up at the crooked smile of Light Yagami. No, not Light, Kira. Light is Kira. L was right the whole time, but even so, he lost. And now it’s too late for him to reveal the truth to the world, someone else must reveal Kira’s identity for him. L’s vision is swallowed by darkness, taking his view of Kira away.

“Welcome, L Lawliet.” A smooth voice speaks out from the darkness. But that is impossible, L thought. He is dead, right? L opened his eyes, blinded by the bright white light shining from every direction. He squints, unable to tell which direction he is facing. A tall, slender shadowy figure steps in front of L, blocking some of the light.

“This doesn’t make any sense! I should be dead, and all of my calculations have led me to believe that there is no such thing as the afterlife. Though, since gods of death exist I suppose there is a slight possibility-” L stopped himself as the figure held out a hand to him. Against his better judgement, L allowed himself to be helped up. His eyes drift to the figure who helped him, finally making out their features. Short blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, pale skin, golden eyes, spotless white clothes. This just confused L even more. 

“L, I’m sure you’re confused and I apologize for that. This is the afterlife, or a part of it at least. Think of this as a waiting room for the recently deceased. From here there are two options, heaven or hell. You are eligible to go to heaven, congratulations, I will show you the way-“

“Wait. I still have questions that only one person can answer, and that person is not you. Although, I suppose you could help me with some. I have no idea who you are but you seem to know quite a bit about this ‘afterlife’ as you call it.” L raised his hand to his mouth, nervously chewing on the skin next to his nails. He was not prepared for this, how could anyone be? He saw a small flicker of a smile on the blonde figures face.

“Alright, I will answer your questions to the best of my ability. Sit, have some tea.” They raised a finger and pointed behind L, where two chairs and a table sat waiting for them. A pot of steaming tea sat in the center of the table, with one teacup in front of each chair. L was sure that he didn’t see this area earlier but, if this really is the afterlife, it wouldn’t be too far fetched. Plus, he had questions. So L took his seat, sitting with his knees up, like always. 

“I will start simple, who are you?” L asked as the figure sat across from him.

“The answer to that isn’t as simple as you might think, but I will keep it short. I am everything. Humans have their own ideas of a god, some even try to be god, but none can actually imagine or comprehend the truth. In short, I am God, but not the god from your religion.” They carefully held the teapot and poured some into both cups. L tried not to think too much about God’s words, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to understand. After a pause, he asked the next question. 

“Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is the Second Kira, correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“If you are God, you must know whether Light succeeds or not. Is it possible for you to tell me?” L locks eyes with God.

“If you truly want to know, Light Yagami does not succeed at becoming the god of a new world.”

“Then, is it possible for me to wait for him here? I must talk to him again, I wish to talk directly with Kira.” A teacup clinks against its saucer. God looks at L with curious eyes.

“Yes, you may, but I will warn you. Anyone who uses a Death Note may never go to heaven or to hell. Light Yagami will be trapped in this waiting room forever. If you wish to wait for him, I will have to give you the same fate. You both will be here forever, but I will allow you to be together, if that is what you really want.” 

“If that is what it takes, very well.”

—————————————————————————————

Light Yagami runs as fast as he can, holding onto his wounded arm and trying to hold back his tears. He lost. Everything he dreamed of is gone. It’s over. But he runs anyways, collapsing halfway up a set of stairs. He can feel his heart beating out of its chest, feel the pain of everyone whose name he wrote in the Death Note, feel his tears running down his face. Until it all stops. Lights entire world goes dark, but for some reason he sees the face of L leaning over him. 

“Light.” Someone is calling his name, a voice he recognizes, but who does it belong to?

“Light, it’s over, get up.” Lights eyes snap open as the voice clicks in his head. He sees the familiar face of L, crouched down next to his head. But L is dead, and so is he.

“L? What is this place, where am I?” Light asks, reaching for the bullet wounds in his body and finding nothing but smooth skin.

“I’ve been waiting for you for a long time, Light. The least you could do is say hello-“ Before L knew what hit him, Light’s arms were wrapped around L in a hug. 

“I’m sorry L. Everything I did was for nothing. I killed you for nothing. I failed.”

“Light-” L couldn’t find any words. The only thing he could do was let his arms rest on Lights back as his tears soaked into L’s shirt. He didn’t know that Light was capable of this, but it makes sense. After all, Light is only human.

“I just realized it now but I love you, it’s true. If my plan succeeded I don’t think I would’ve ever realized. It took loosing everything, but I realized. I thought I wanted to be a god but really, I just wanted people to treat me like one. I’m sorry L, I couldn’t stop myself from turning into Kira.” 

“It’s okay, we have eternity together now.”


End file.
